Bad Boys
by PsychoYuno
Summary: Os RRBs deixaram a cidade aos 6 anos e desde então nunca mais se ouviu falar deles. Mas agora, após 10 anos, eles voltaram, mais fortes e mais poderosos. Porém eles não pretendem lutar contra as PPGs, pois uma ameaça muito maior os aguarda. Além disso, eles tem que lidar com um problema grave chamado amor. (Pares originais de PPG/RRB)


**Então, eu aqui de novo.**

**Eu pretendo levar esta fanfic com mais seriedade, prometo.**

**Avisos básicos: Eu não possuo o cartoon The Powerpuff Girls. As PPGs e os RRBs tem características físicas de seres humanos normais.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

O caos tomava conta da cidade de Townsville. O macaco conhecido como Mojo Jojo estava com sua arma de raio laser atirando em tudo, desde prédios, casas, pessoas e até animais.

–Muahahahaha! Finalmente vou dominar o mundo e ninguém vai me impedir! –Ele gritou.

–Muito prazer, nosso nome então é Ninguém! –Disse alguém atrás dele. Mojo reconhecia aquela voz irritante. Bubbles.

Quando ele se virou, Buttercup deu um soco na cara dele que o lançou alguns metros de distância, eventualmente derrubando a arma, que se partiu em pedacinhos.

–Powerpuff Girls! –Mojo rosnou se sentando e olhando para elas. Aquelas estúpidas garotas pareciam esticar mais a cada ano que passava.

–Como ousa atrapalhar nosso primeiro dia de aula?! –Gritou Blossom fechando as mãos em punhos. –Chegaremos 7 minutos atrasadas e a culpa é sua!

–Então um de meus objetivos foi semi-completado, pois um dos meus objetivos é atrapalhar qualquer conhecimento que vocês possam ganhar, deixando-as assim, mais inteligente do que eu, mesmo isso sendo totalmente impossível, por causa do cérebro incrivelmente pequeno que vocês possuem. –Explicou ele.

Uma viatura da polícia chegou no local e Mojo Jojo foi jogado dentro dela.

–Vocês vão me pagar, Powerpuff Girls! –Ele gritou batendo a mão no vidro. A viatura partiu.

–Obrigado por salvarem o dia, Powerpuff Girls! –Os cidadãos de Townsville entoaram alegremente.

–É sempre bom ajudar. –Blossom anunciou com um sorriso no rosto. Depois se virou para as irmãs com uma expressão preocupada. –8 minutos de atraso. Vamos lá, garotas!

* * *

A aula de artes era a primeira e Bubbles estava fazendo um esboço. Enquanto os outros alunos conversavam e desenhavam ao mesmo tempo, ela preferia ficar em silêncio se concentrando. O momento em que ela desenhava era quase que sagrado. Parecia que uma bolha se fechava ao redor dela e não importava o que estava acontecendo no mundo, ela não iria parar de desenhar.

Com o trabalho terminado, ela deu um sorrisinho. A conversa dos outros diminuía agora, conforme eles tentavam chegar ao objetivo passado na lousa pelo professor de artes, o senhor Matthews.

–Ei, Powerpuff. –Uma voz áspera chamou em seu ouvido.

Bubbles levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Todos os alunos estavam inclinados sobre seus trabalhos e ninguém olhava para ela. Ela imaginou? Franzindo a testa, ela se levantou e pegou o desenho, entregando-o ao professor.

Ao se virar, foi parada pela voz alarmada do senhor Matthew.

–Bubbles, o que– o que é isso?!

Ela se virou com uma expressão confusa. No lugar do desenho de uma garota num balanço que ela havia feito uns minutos atrás, estava um desenho de corpos mutilados. Bem feito até, mas horrível.

–Eu não... eu não fiz isso, senhor Matthew. –Bubbles respondeu de olhos arregalados.

–Bem, foi isso que você me entregou. –Ele disse. –Você é uma de minhas melhores alunas, Bubbles, mas não vou deixar que faça este tipo de brincadeira comigo.

–Mas eu não–

–Sente-se, por favor, e eu esquecerei isso.

Voltando ao seu lugar, Bubbles abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o seu colo. Ela não podia chorar, mas sempre que alguém não acreditava nela, as lágrimas simplesmente vinham.

* * *

Começar o ano com Educação Física era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Buttercup se alongava quando o treinador Luke veio falar com ela.

–Buttercup, você é a representante feminina de esportes da Townsville High School há 3 anos e este ano será igual, certo?

–Sim, treinador!

–Buttercup, você está pronta para vencer novamente?

–Sim, treinador!

Agora ele se dirigia a todos os alunos:

–A senhorita Utonium vai demonstrar para nós como bater uma bola e fazer cesta da maneira correta. Algumas pessoas, embora participem desta aula há anos, não sabem nem ao menos o que é basquete. Vamos!

Buttercup pegou uma das bolas de basquete e juntou sua energia, força de vontade, leveza e a graciosidade com a qual fazia movimentos perfeitos em todos os esportes e lançou a bola ao chão com a mão direita. Quando a mesma bateu no piso alaranjado da quadra, toda a energia, força de vontade, leveza e graciosidade murcharam junto com a bola.

Algumas risadinhas correram pelos alunos e Buttercup lançou um olhar de ameaça de morte que fez com que os indivíduos se calassem imediatamente.

–Pegue outra bola, senhorita Utonium. –O treinador Luke disse sem olhar para ela.

O mesmo aconteceu com a segunda bola. E com a terceira.

–Hã... Acho que as bolas do treinador estão meio murchas. –Alguém na massa enorme de alunos disse. Todos riram com o comentário.

Então o treinador deu aquele sorriso louco que só ele sabia dar e os risos diminuíram.

–Por causa da petulância da senhorita Utonium e do engraçadinho que fez este comentário –e não, não quero nem saber quem foi–, vocês vão fazer flexões sem parar até o final desta aula.

–Professor, eu não sei o que aconteceu com as bolas, mas eu não–

–Eu pensei que você levava os esportes a sério, Buttercup.

–Eu. Não. Fiz. Nada. –Ela cerrou os dentes tentando manter a calma. O treinador Luke olhou de relance friamente para ela e ela viu como os olhos dele estavam mais severos do que de costume.

–Flexões até o final da semana e se alguém tiver mais alguma objeção, serão até o final do mês. –Ele gritou, apitou e todos se puseram a trabalhar.

Buttercup podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca conforme ela mordia a língua. E, enquanto se abaixava no chão para fazer as flexões, sentia a pressão em seu peito e a corrente elétrica em suas mãos, avisando-a que era melhor manter distância das pessoas se as mesmas não quisessem se machucar.

* * *

Quando o sinal anunciando o fim da primeira aula tocou, Blossom rapidamente aproveitou os minutinhos restantes antes da segunda aula e foi devolver um livro que havia pegado antes das férias na biblioteca.

Olivia, a bibliotecária, estava folheando um livro no balcão ao lado da porta. Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu quando viu Blossom.

–Olá Blossom. Pronta para outra rodada de livros? –Olivia riu.

–Claro, mas primeiro eu vim devolver este. –Blossom sorriu. –Como tem passado a sua mãe? –Perguntou enquanto passava o livro por cima do balcão.

–A mesma coisa de antes, ela não piora, mas também não melhora. –Olivia suspirou verificando o título do livro no sistema. –Eu não visito ela há duas semanas, eu só– eu só não consigo suportar, entende?

–Este final de semana nós podemos fazer uma visita a ela. Bubbles pode ir junto, ela sempre alegra qualquer um que esteja para baixo.

Olivia sorriu discretamente e abriu o livro para carimbá-lo, mas travou ali mesmo na primeira página.

–O que há de errado? –Blossom perguntou após um momento.

Quando Olivia finalmente falou, as palavras eram baixas e carregadas de veneno:

–Escute Blossom. Eu posso não ter feito muita coisa certa na minha vida, mas se você tem algo a me dizer, por favor, fale na minha cara e não por bilhetinhos infantis pichados em livros que são –ainda por cima– propriedade da escola.

–Do que você está falando?

–Não se faça de desentendida! –Ela empurrou o livro na direção de Blossom e ela pode ler de relance uma das coisas que estavam escritas ali:

"_Olivia é uma vaca"_

–Eu não escrevi isso. –Disse Blossom firmemente, ofendida que Olivia pudesse pensar que ela faria uma coisa dessas.

–Saia da minha frente ou eu vou falar com o diretor.

Blossom cerrou os lábios, saiu da biblioteca quase tropeçando e correu para a segunda aula, piscando totalmente chocada.

* * *

Mal o sinal do almoço tocou e Buttercup se lançou numa série de reclamações.

–... e ele nem ao menos me deixou explicar que, NÃO, eu NÃO furei a MERDA das bolas.

–Hoje quando eu fui entregar meu desenho de uma garotinha num balanço, no lugar dele estava outro desenho, um desenho terrível. –Bubbles disse e depois colocou as duas mãos no rosto. –Aaah o que está acontecendo?! –Ela choramingou.

–Alguma coisa aconteceu com você, Blossom? –Buttercup perguntou, tentando soar casual. As três alcançaram o refeitório apinhado de alunos.

–Algo similar ao que aconteceu com vocês duas. –Blossom disse desconfortavelmente. –Se me dão licença, eu vou treinar meu discurso para hoje.

–Todo ano nós falamos a mesma droga e eles aplaudem como se fosse algo inovador. –Buttercup bufou.

–É, mas este ano eu quero fazer algo diferente.

–Você quem sabe. –Bubbles disse e Blossom se afastou com um aceno.

Mitch apareceu na frente das duas garotas como se tivesse brotado do chão.

–Ei Buttercup. Você quer ver o Derek engolir uma porção de batatas inteira em menos de 20 segundos?

–Eu aposto que consigo fazer isso em 10 segundos. –Ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

–Eu aposto que consigo fazer em 5. –Ele retrucou.

–Eu aposto que os dois vão morrer tentando fazer essas besteiras. –Disse Bubbles e depois suspirou e sorriu levemente. –Eu estou indo encontrar com a Alice. Vejo vocês depois. –E saiu dali, deixando Mitch e Buttercup em seu caminho para o refeitório.

* * *

–Bubbles? Bubbles? Ei, Bubbles!

–Hum?

–Acorde, princesinha. –Disse Alice com um sorriso preocupado. Depois complementou: –Há algo errado? Você tem estado meio quieta.

Sim, havia algo errado. Bubbles queria saber quem havia feito aquela piada de mal gosto com ela. As pessoas normalmente gostavam dela e, se alguém não gostasse, ela sempre queria saber o motivo. Bubbles gostava de ser gostada.

–Alguém trocou meu desenho na aula de artes. –Ela disse sorrindo tristemente. –Nada muito sério, é que eu me importo demais com essas coisas.

–Não se preocupe amiga, vamos achar esse safado e Buttercup vai socar a cara dele.

Bubbles riu, riu de verdade. As ideias de Alice eram as piores, mas ela era muito divertida.

* * *

Todos os alunos estavam andando para o auditório, conversando animados, fazendo brincadeiras e reencontrando amigos que não tiveram a oportunidade de ver na hora da entrada ou no almoço.

Já nossas três queridas heroínas estavam atrás do palco, prontas para fazer o seu discurso, somente esperando o diretor anunciá-las.

–Esse não foi o que eu pude chamar de ótimo primeiro dia. –Buttercup resmungou, se encostando numa das barras de metal e cruzando os braços.

–É, mas não foi tão ruim assim. –Bubbles disse gentilmente. –Eu quero dizer... poderia ser pior, sabe.

–Seus professores já passaram lição de casa? –Blossom perguntou.

–Muita. Logo no primeiro dia. –Respondeu Buttercup bufando.

–Não reclame. –Blossom estalou. –Vamos fazer a lição de casa como em todos os dias.

–Que irmã maravilhosa você é. –Buttercup disse venenosamente. –Obriga suas próprias irmãs a horas de tortura presas na lição de matemática.

–Eu tenho planos para hoje à noite! –Bubbles disse indignada.

–Quando vocês não souberem a matéria da prova, eu não vou ensiná-las. –Blossom falou cruzando os braços. E então sorriu maliciosamente. –Nem que me implorem de joelhos como daquela vez, não é mesmo Buttercup?

–Se eu ficasse de recuperação naquela matéria, ouviria por mil horas você falando o quanto eu fui irresponsável.

Bubbles começou a rir do nada e abraçou Blossom e Buttercup, deixando-as mais próximas do que gostariam de estar uma da outra naquele momento.

–Como eu amo minhas irmãzinhas!

–E ENTÃO RECEBAM COM UMA SALVA DE PALMAS, AS POWERPUFF GIRLS! –O diretor anunciou lá do palco.

–É a nossa hora, garotas. –Disse Blossom mantendo a postura e desamassando a roupa.

–A nossa hora de brilhar. –Riu-se Bubbles com uma voz afetada.

–Ai, isso muito é divo. –Buttercup falou ironicamente, mas sorriu de qualquer forma. Blossom riu.

As três entraram em cena sorrindo e recebendo os aplausos educadamente, até que os mesmos diminuíram.

–Nós, as Powerpuff Girls, temos o prazer de anunciar oficialmente que mais um ano letivo começou. –Falou Blossom sorrindo orgulhosamente.

–Muitos de vocês estudam aqui há alguns anos, porém alguns são alunos novos. –Bubbles disse sorrindo meigamente. –Então vamos receber esses novos amigos de braços abertos.

–E lembrem-se de que se vocês fizeram besteira, eu vou chutar o traseiro de vocês com muito prazer. Então, sejam bonzinhos. –Falou Buttercup sorrindo maldosamente. Algumas pessoas na plateia riram.

–Estamos todos no ensino médio. Não temos certeza do nosso futuro; ninguém pode ter certeza do futuro. A única coisa que nós temos certeza é que... que... –Mas então as garotas os viram. Segurando um desenho de uma garota num balanço, uma bola de basquete e um livro, estavam lá sentados, os Rowdruff Boys. – ...que este ano será muito diferente.

* * *

**Tem alguma sugestão, crítica construtiva ou elogio? Pode comentar, eu não mordo!**


End file.
